Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4(4n-11)-3(9-2n)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{4n-11}{)} - 3(9-2n) $ $ {-16n+44} - 3(9-2n) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -16n+44 {-3(}\gray{9-2n}{)} $ $ -16n+44 {-27+6n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-16n + 6n} + {44 - 27}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-10n} + {44 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-10n} + {17}$ The simplified expression is $-10n+17$